


Written in the margins of an untitled book

by Ambercreek



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aziraphale is great with kids, Crowley gets a 'you tired star', Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Or Is It?, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Slow To Update, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: When a baby is left at the doorstep of Aziraphale's bookshop. He takes it upon himself to help raise her.With a little help, of course.





	Written in the margins of an untitled book

**Almost an entire year after the apocalypse-that-wasn't**

Aziraphale was just getting ready to close up his book store when a set of 3 heavy knocks rang on his door. The angel smooths out the wrinkles on the front of his sweater vest as he heads for the door. Swinging it open.

"I'm terribly sorry but we are closed." The rest of his words die on his tongue when he doesn't see anyone on the other side. Did someone ding-dong-ditch him? Was ding-dong-ditching even still a thing anymore? More importantly, does it still count as ding-dong-ditching if someone knocked on the door?

Never mind that. Aziraphale turned his head to the left, then right, then left once more. In hopes that maybe he will be able to catch sight of whoever was responsible enough for knocking upon his door. Though with how busy the foot traffic was on the side of the street, the perpetrator could easily slip into the crowd unnoticed.

The Angel was just about to close the door to lock up when the sound of a small cry caught his attention. Aziraphale looked downwards and he could feel his corporal heart stop beating for a second.

There was a baby wrapped in an off-white blanket in a wicker basket sitting right on the doorstep of his bookshop.

Aziraphale was slow to bend down and pick up the basket. Doing a double take before hastily bringing the baby inside. Flicking a free finger to lock the door and flip over the open sign to close as brought the baby into the back end of his bookstore - taking wide strides as he did so with his mind still buzzing.

Why out of any doorstep, _his_ was he the one to have the baby be placed on?

Settling the basket onto the couch. Aziraphale took this time to see if there was any form of identification on the baby, even a simple note from the mother would do the Angel some good.

The baby in question was a dark purple-ish red (as most babies are when they are born) girl with mahogany hair - with little hair she actually had. She couldn’t have been any older than a few hours. A day at the latest.

Brown eyes are opened and she is looking around at her surroundings. Not focusing on anything piacular, simply taking in all the new sights that surround her. Wiggling around happily in the small basket as Aziraphale desperately looks over it for any sign of who this baby belongs to.

If this baby did indeed belonged to someone, she wouldn’t have been left on his doorstep, now would she?

Something in his chest ached as he picked up the baby. Making sure to cradle her gently in his arms, supporting her head in the right way. He steps side to side - rocking her gently. “Oh, what am I going to do.” He muses out loud.

Aziraphale could easily head down to the orphanage, tell them his situation, and get the infant off his hands so he can return back to his normal life.

Though having her now in her arms made stopped out the feeling of putting her up in an instant. The sensation of love swelling at Aziraphale's chest as he gazed softly at her.

The Angel knew that he wouldn’t be able to, so he felt it was only the necessary thing to do was to call the one (and only) person he knew that at least be any sort of help in this current situation.

Balancing the baby against his chest. It's small head resting in his shoulder as he crossed the room to his desk and picked up the phone. Having to do a balancing act as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

The phone rang a few times, the tightness in Aziraphale's throat growing tight with each passing second. He knew that Crowley most likely person to call for dealing with a child. But the angel had no one else he felt like he could turn to for help. While sure Aziraphale had at least some knowledge of child care from having to do a little resource when he had to go undercover when Warlock was growing up. But he never actually did any of the parenting and this was something else entirely to this.

The sound of the answering machine snapped Aziraphale out of his train of thought and back into the moment.

"Crowley," Aziraphale starts, trying to loosen the tightness in his throat - attempting to swallow his nervousness "I know this is late, but I need you to get over here as fast as you can." There is a hint of desperation in his tone as he speaks. Once he said it, he realized that perhaps maybe he should have chosen something else. No doubt that what he just said might be taken in a completely different context to the demon. 

However, before he can even begin to go into detail and explain himself about what is going on. The line on the other end goes dead.

There is a sensation in Aziraphale's chest that gives him the feeling like this has gone from bad to worse. So hanging up his end of the phone, the Angel brings his full attention back to the baby still pressed against his chest. 

The quiet breathing of the other indicates that the baby has fallen back asleep and Aziraphale lets out a sigh as he walks back over to the couch and settles the baby down onto the basket once more. There was nothing else he could do but wait until Crowley arrived. So he takes this time to try and relax by sitting on the space on the couch right next to the basket. Letting out another long sigh. 

What exactly has he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit here we go again
> 
> So i'm back into GO hell it looks like. I've watched the miniseries like 8 times and just seeing my favorite book finally getting the amount of love it deserves is wonderful. 
> 
> im also been a big sucker for kidfic recently so I thought I try writing my own. This is my first actually published good omens fic so yeah 
> 
> its also like 1:30 am as im writing this so all errors are on me but i just wanna publish this so yea gn [dabs]


End file.
